Stuck in a New Romance
by Gotfan8899
Summary: What will happen when Ethan is promised a dinner with his favorite comic book writer by Aiden who he put on the Dead to Diaz list. Ethan/Aiden slash.


_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _This story takes place during/after Season 3 Episode 6; Stuck in a New Relationship_

Ethan is in the backyard cleaning up when Aiden opens the door to the fence that separates his yard and the Diaz's. Aiden walking in wearing a red hoodie with alternating dark/light red horizontal stripes, and a pair of red denim pants.

"Hey. Saw you reading comics at school the other day. Ever heard of Dr. Tick-Tock?", Aiden said approaching Ethan's back

Ethan's turns to face the boy who he had to put on the "Dead to Diaz" list. As he listens to the voice his face turns from disgust to shock and elation.

"Of course.", replied Ethan

"I just got the latest issue. Thought you might want to check it out.", offered Aiden

Ethan checked over his shoulder to see if his anyone saw him talking to Harley's arch nemesis.

"I'll just give it a quick glance and then slide it back under the gate to you. Okay bye", Ethan said giddily

"Wait. This issue isn't even out yet. How do you have it already?", Ethan said letting his curiosity get the better of him giving Aiden the opening to impress Ethan

"My friend Todd from my old school, his dad draws it.", Aiden said as Ethan's mouth dropped open

"You know Garth Benson?", Ethan asked

"Uh-huh.", Aiden nodded his head in reply

"What's he like?", Ethan asked eagerly awaited the answer

"A lot like Dr. Tick-Tock, minus the solar-powered clock helmet.", Aiden replied

"I had that helmet when I was a kid!", Ethan replied with excitement

"Me too! That thing made no sense. What's the point of having a clock on your head? You can't even see it!", said Aiden

"And it never worked! I was late to school, every day.", Ethan said building the new friendship

"They're in town. I'm supposed to have dinner with them tonight. You're welcome to come.", Aiden said hoping Ethan would take the bait

"To dinner? W-with Garth Benson?", Ethan asked in utter shock

"Uh-huh.", said Aiden

"Oh ho!", Ethan exclaimed

"Wait. No, I-I can't. You're not exactly my sisters favorite person. I mean, between the backyard battle and the fight you had over the announcements… Oh and do you still do the drumming thing with your fingers? 'Cause she hates that.", Ethan said with reality setting in

"That's why I'm inviting you—not her.", Aiden replied

"Still.", Ethan hesitated

"Wait. You're not afraid of your sister, are you?.", Aiden asked trying to play at a different angle injuring Ethan's masculinity

"Afraid? No. Pfft! She's, like…small.", Ethan said not wanting to look weak

"So that's a yes?", Aiden looked for confirmation

"Yes. That's a yes.", Ethan replied putting his feelings first

Aiden and Ethan did a quick improvised hand shake.

"See ya.", Aiden said as he began to back out of the yard.

Both Aiden and Ethan left the conversation with different feelings. Ethan was left feeling conflicted, on one hand he was overjoyed that he was going to meet his favorite comic book artist, but on the other hand he just began a new friendship with someone who was supposed to be dead to the entire Diaz family. Aiden however had completely different thoughts running through his mind. From the first day that he moved in Aiden couldn't think about anyone else except the sexy Latin piece of fire living across the street from him. Harley disrupted his plans to make a move earlier, but he found his way in and he wasn't going to waste any more time in getting what he wanted.

Later that night Ethan was getting ready for dinner over at Aiden's and he was trying to decide what to wear.

"Okay so I'm meeting my favorite comic book writer of all time, and I need to decide what to wear." Ethan thought looking over two sets of clothes standing in nothing but a pair of black Hanes boxer briefs.

"Do I go casual because he's a comic book writer and he'll probably be dressed casually, or do I dress up a little more in order to impress him and show him that his time is valuable to me?", Ethan questioned himself trying to decide how he was going to meet one of his hero's tonight.

"Casual. It's a casual dinner and nothing more than that.", Ethan said to himself as he pulled on a pair of black jeans, a dark colored t-shirt, and a red zip-up hoodie

Ethan sat down on his bed and let his mind drift off as he was thinking about meeting someone he's looked up to ever since he was a kid… and Aiden will also be there.

"I guess he's not really that bad. He's likes comic books and anyone who likes comic books can't be pure evil. He's also tall which is kinda cool. The way he stands is a little awkward, but it's pretty adorable. Woah! Where the fuck did that thought come from? That's not right how the…what the… I mean… It's not like he's a bad looking guy in fact he's kinda cute. NO! NO! NO! What the hell is going on? I don't understand why I'm thinking like this.", All of a sudden Ethan sprang to life as he woke up from his nap in a cold sweat with a nice hardon.

"Ohh fuck me.", Ethan said quietly to himself as he looked at his watch and saw it was time for dinner.

Ethan got out of his bed and headed downstairs out to the backyard and opened the door to the fence and walked into Aiden's yard, approached the back door and knocked on it. I took about 30 seconds and the door opened with Aiden standing there in the door way.

"Hey man what's going on?", Aiden said welcoming Ethan into his home

"Nothing much. Just really excited to meet Garth Benson", Ethan said walking into the house looking around and taking in his new environment

"Hey why are there only two places set?", Ethan asked Aiden as he looked at the six-person dining table seeing only two plates and two sets of utensils.

"Yeah about that… I got the call about three minutes ago and Garth can't make it. He had to work late on the next issue of Dr. Tick-Tock.", Aiden said regretfully

"Okay. Well then just let me know if you have him over another time and I'd love to come. I'll see you later.", Ethan said as he made his way toward the back door

"Well hang on just a sec. Please.", Aiden said moving in front of Ethan and placing his hands-on Ethan's shoulders

"Look I know that your sister doesn't like me, but I think you and I could have a really good friendship.", Aiden reasoned with him

"I really do need to go.", Ethan said trying to get around Aiden

"Come on man, I've got all this food here and it's just me in the house tonight just eat with me. Harley won't beat you up for that.", Aiden said trying to hit Ethan's weak spot

"I mean…I guess it couldn't hurt anybody if we never told anybody.", said Ethan

"Sweet just take a seat and I'll get the food.", Aiden said running over to the oven which was holding the takeout Chinese food to keep it warm

Ethan took his seat and Aiden set the food on the table and sat across from Ethan. Aiden put some fried rice onto his plate and some beef and broccoli. Ethan took some orange chicken and white rice onto his plate. Ethan began to eat quietly and feeling out of place.

"So, other than comic books what other things do you like.", Aiden asked trying to find another link

"Well uhh… I umm… I like to play the guitar. I'm actually trying to start a band to compete in the local battle of the bands. However, I am having trouble finding a bassist, a pianist, and a drummer, sooooo… I'm like pretty far away from realizing that dream.", Ethan explained to Aiden

"That's really really cool. I've always wanted to learn to play the drums, but unfortunately lacrosse takes up a lot of my free time.", Aiden said

"Oh yeah lacrosse. That's what made Harley hate you in the first place. So, how's the season going?", Ethan asked

"Not bad actually if we win the game on Friday then we will advance to state which is really awesome.", Aiden said liking that Ethan was actually taking an interest in his life

"You also like movies a lot, right?", Aiden asked trying to keep Ethan talking

"Yeah! I'm actually kind of an aspiring director. I'm working on a zombie film right now.", Ethan said enthusiastically

"Oh man I love zombie movies! Hey, do you watch Shane Coleman's vlogs?", Aiden asked

"Watch them? I'm hoping he'll feature me and the movie before his last vlog of the season comes out. Of course, I have to finish the movie first.", Ethan said

"See man I told you that we could be good friends, we've got a lot in common.", Aiden said cheerfully

"Yeah. I guess we kinda do, but if I keep hanging out with you it's going to hurt my sister.", Ethan said back peddling again

The boys continued their small talk and finished up their dinner.

"Hey man, I know you probably want to go home but I've got a huge collection of comics upstairs in my room. Any chance you want to come upstairs and check it out?", Aiden asked hoping to get Ethan one step closer to his room.

"Sure. I'm this far into backstabbing Harley, might as well go in further.", Ethan replied without hesitation

The boys headed upstairs into Aiden's room as Ethan walked into the room he looked in and took everything in. Aiden's room was fairly typical of a teenage boy's room. It was rather clean, the bed was made, a couple of dirty laundry items on the floor, but the room was adorned with his lacrosse gear and lacrosse honors. Posters of his favorite comic book characters and his favorite movies. There was something else Ethan took notice of.

"Old spice. It smells like old spice in here. It smells like him. What the fuck of course it smells like him its his room. But why am I having these thoughts?", Ethan again thought to himself about Aiden

As Ethan took in the sights and smells of his new friend's room Aiden walked over to his closet and opened the sliding door to revel clothes hanging on a rack. On a shelf above the rack was five copy paper boxes all labeled comics on the front of the boxes.

"Dude. I think you actually have more comics than I do!", Ethan said in amazement

"That collection is great, but I have a secret collection that no one else has ever seen before. The reason that no one has ever seen it before is because they won't appreciate it. I think you're going to appreciate it.", Aiden said as he pushed the clothes on the rack to either sides to revel a shelf that contained every single issue of the Dr. Tick-Tock series.

"You have every issue of Dr. Tick-Tock ever printed.", Ethan said in shock walking over toward the collection ogling it the whole time

"You even have issue 13. There's only supposed to be 20 left. In the entire world.", Ethan said in amazement

"Yeah Garth gave it to me for a birthday gift when I turned 12. Read it once and it has been here ever since.", Aiden said proudly

"Do you…do you think I could read it?", Ethan asked almost shaking with excitement

"I don't know man. It's super rare and I don't know if I want to take the chance.", Aiden said withholding

"Come on man. You showed this to me because you knew how much I'd respect it, please let me read it.", Ethan pleaded with Aiden

"Okay. Just please be careful with it.", Aiden said as he pulled it off the shelf and out of its protective cover handing it to Ethan

"Of course, man you know I will be.", Ethan said walking over to Aiden's bed siting on the edge of the bed beginning to read

Aiden was mesmerized watching Ethan read away with pure elation on his face. Aiden looking at the cute boy knowing that everything has gone according to plan and his moment to make a move is coming. He walked over and sat down next to Ethan on his bed.

"Man, this issue is so cool. Thanks again for letting me read…", Ethan stopped cold as he felt Aiden's right hand on his upper left thigh.

"Uhh. Dude what are yooo…", Ethan was once again cut off as Aiden smashed his lips against Ethan's

Ethan immediately pulled away from the kiss and stood up off the bed letting the comic book fall to the floor.

"What the fuck man?", Ethan said stunned by Aiden's action

"Oh, come on man. You cannot tell me that you don't feel this… this raw attraction between the two of us.", Aiden said

"Raw attraction? Listen man its cool if you're gay but I'm straight. I have a girlfriend, who I love, and have sex with.", Ethan replied defending his position

"Dude this is 2018 you know that sexuality is fluid and doesn't have to be defined. If it feels good and you like it then its cool.", Aiden said trying to win Ethan over

"Yeah but I never said I have any feelings for you.", Ethan said

"But… don't you. I mean I've never felt a connection like this before.", Aiden said getting closer and closer to Ethan. Aiden's height was intimidating the much shorter Ethan

Aiden placed his hand on Ethan's left cheek.

"You haven't felt. Anything.", Aiden said slowly placing his other hand on the back of Ethan's head pulling him in for another embrace. This time Ethan did not pull away and gave into Aiden. Aiden was so skilled in the kiss took complete control his tongue dancing with Ethan's like a pair of lovers who hadn't seen each other in 20 years.

"Wow.", was the only word Ethan could get out after the kiss ended

Aiden just nodded his head and took Ethan by his hips and threw him down onto the center of his bed. Aiden climbed on Ethan and straddled him. He bent over and placed another kiss on Ethan's lips.

"Now tell me again you don't feel any sort of connection.", Aiden said centimeters away from Ethan's face

"Just shut up and kiss me again.", Ethan said giving in to all the feelings that he had been worried about

Aiden leaned in and made out with Ethan yet again. Suddenly Aiden pulled out of the kiss and began fiddling with the zipper on Ethan's hoodie. He pulled the zipper all the way down and with Ethan's help they pulled it off. Ethan grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it off throwing it on the floor next to his hoodie. Aiden got his first look at Ethan shirtless and he was a magnificent site. Ethan had beautiful tan skin, stunning brown nipples, and a 6-pack that looked like Michelangelo himself carved it with a deep valley between the top two abs. Aiden wasted no time as he dove in and started sucking on the right side of Ethan's neck.

"mmm. Ughh. Oh my god.", Ethan couldn't control himself

Aiden stopped sucking and started to kiss his way down the center of Ethan's chest. He stopped at his sternum and moved his head to his left until the found Ethan's right nipple. Aiden started circling his tongue around Ethan's nipple making it stand erect. Aiden's mouth engulfed Ethan's nipple and he began to suck, lick, and nibble away. The longer it lasted the louder the moans were from Ethan. Aiden took his time before switching to his Ethan's left nipple repeating all of his prior actions.

"Please. Please. Move on. I won't be able to hold on.", Ethan begged for him to move on from his tender nipples.

"Ohhh. So, your nipples are kinda the key to your body.", Aiden said pulling off Ethan's left nipple.

"Good information to know.", Aiden said

Aiden then grabbed both Ethan's nipples between his thumb and index fingers and pulled and twisted.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhhh!", Ethan moaned out

Aiden released Ethan and then shimmied himself a little further down Ethan's legs until Ethan's entire torso was on display. Aiden leaned over and kissed his way down Ethan's sternum in a straight line down to his belt buckle. Aiden hesitated and looked at Ethan. Ethan nodded and then laid his head back, so he could enjoy what was about to happen. Aiden grabbed Ethan's belt and undid it and pulled it out of all the belt loops and threw it down onto the floor. He unbuttoned Ethan's black jeans and pulled the zipper down exposing Ethan's black Hanes underwear. Aiden stopped undressing Ethan for a moment and stood up at the foot of the bed and then took his shirt off exposing a cute well sun-tanned body complete with abs and solid pecs. He knelt down and untied Ethan's right boot and pulled it off with the sock to follow, Aiden moved to the left boot, untied it, pulled it off, and then followed up with the sock and threw the attire to the side. Aiden reached up with both arms and gripped onto opposite sides of his jeans and he pulled them down to Ethan's ankles and pulled them off Ethan's legs. Aiden once again stood up and reached down and grabbed hold of Ethan's clothed genitals. Aiden massaged and then squeezed.

"Ooofff. Gahhh. Move it along already.", Ethan demanded

"You move to fast and you don't get the full experience.", Aiden explained releasing his grip on Ethan

Aiden hooked his index fingers in either side of Ethan's underwear and began to slowly pull them down inch by inch. Aiden revealed where Ethan's pubic hair should be, but it was smooth and bare. Aiden stopped pulling.

"You don't have any pubic hair yet?", Aiden questioned the 16-year-old

"Yeah I do but Chloe likes it clean, and I do to.", Ethan replied

Aiden resumed pulling down Ethan's underwear and he found the base of Ethan's penis and kept pulling down further and further until his full cock and balls were out on full display. Aiden dropped the underwear pass Ethan's hairy legs to the floor and Ethan kicked them off.

"Uncircumcised huh. I've never had an uncircumcised cock before.", Aiden remarked at Ethan's flaccid uncircumcised tan penis

"And your balls are like two golf balls! What the fuck man don't you ever masturbate?", Aiden said eyeing Ethan's incredibly full testicles, which did have some hair on them.

"Hey, you try finding a time to masturbate in a house with seven other people, and your only real time to release is at your girlfriend's house when having sex.", Ethan said defending himself

"Well let's empty those big boys out then shall we.", Aiden said with a devilish smile on his face

Ethan laid his head back once again. Aiden took his hands and spread Ethan's legs open and knelt down at the foot of the bed in between Ethan's calves which were hanging off the bed and grabbed a hold of Ethan's dick and started to work it. He lightly stroked it until the blood flow began to increase to the penis. Aiden brought his fingers to the now slightly engorged cock and rolled the foreskin back exposing the deep purple mushroom head of Ethan's little solider. Aiden let go of the hood and began to stroke it again, longer strokes faded into short fast strokes and then alternated back to slow until Ethan's cock was fully erect standing at 5 ½ inches. Aiden wasted no time before opening his mouth and beginning to suck on the head of Ethan's dick.

"Oh, fucking hell.", Ethan let out as he felt Aiden's warm soft mouth begin to suck away and bob up and down his dick. Aiden taking in more and more of Ethan's average size cock until he made his way to the bottom. Aiden bobbed up and down until he felt Ethan beginning to buck with the rhythm of his blow job. Aiden pulled off causing Ethan to have intense breathing. Aiden took in the sight of the sweat beginning to form on Ethan's brow and chest.

"What… what are you dooOOOing. Oh, I see what you're doing there.", Ethan said as Aiden lifted Ethan's balls and took them into his mouth.

Sucking on the left and then the right. Ethan barely controlling himself as he and Aiden felt the balls tighten up in the sack. Aiden took his mouth off Ethan's balls and then went right back to Ethan's dick and started to bob up and down once again. Aiden took his right hand and reached up to play with Ethan's left nipple and used his left hand to cradle his balls.

Ethan reached down and grabbed hold of Aiden's soft brunette hair forcing Aiden to keep the rhythm that Ethan wanted. Ethan was also fucking Aiden's mouth which he was enjoying the entire time. Aiden knew it was time and he stopped bobbing and used his tongue to flick back and forth across Ethan's piss slit. Every drop of pre cum found its way to Aiden's tongue until Ethan finally reached his crescendo.

"I'm cumming. I'm cumming. Jesus fucking Christ I'm…", At that moment Aiden pulled off Ethan's cock just in time to watch 12 ropes of thick hot cum fly out of Ethan's dick and onto his chest as Ethan was trying to catch his breath.

"That was… the best… the best… Oh my god.", Ethan tried to get his words out but couldn't find the right words to say

Aiden leaned in and began to lick up the cum that was resting on Ethan's now deflated cock. He recalled that it was sweeter than his own. Aiden grabbed Ethan's dick and sucked on the tip of to get all the remnants out of his new lover.

"ooo…ooohh… Watch it down there. Still pretty sensitive.", Ethan said in reaction to his now sensitive cock

Aiden took two fingers and scooped up the cum that has found his way into the valley in Ethan's abs and brought the fingers up to Ethan's lips.

"Come on.", Aiden said

"I don't know. I've never tasted my own cum before.", Ethan said

"Well you also never had your dick suck by a guy before.", Aiden replied making a solid point, so Ethan open his mouth and sucked his own cum off Aiden's fingers. Ethan had nothing to compare it to, but he did feel a little wired eating his own cum.

"That was the best blow job I have ever had. Y-y-you took so much time and you played with… I just. Where did you learn that?", Ethan stammered out his question

"I've been a lot of places and done a lot of things. Experience with the lacrosse team helps.", Aiden replied

"The lacrosse team?", Ethan questioned

"Well, not the entire team obviously but a lot of the guys don't care if it's me blowing them they just want their dicks sucked.", Aiden said proudly

"I guess I should get going then.", Ethan said starting to get up

"Wait you don't think this is over do you?", Aiden said

"What are you talking about?", Ethan asked

"I mean I just gave a lot but got very little, so now it's my time.", Aiden said

"I guess that's fair. I probably won't be any good though I've never even touched another guy before. But uh, go ahead and drop your pants", Ethan said

A shirtless Aiden walked over to a still naked Ethan. Ethan got down on his knees.

"Un-unh. On the bed. On all fours.", Aiden commanded

Ethan stood up. "Woah. Woah. Man, I don't think I'm down with that", Ethan said as he tried to walk past Aiden.

Aiden reached out and grabbed Ethan by the balls.

"Okay. I get it your hesitant, but what we just did was incredible, and this will be too. So, just give it a chance and if you're not enjoying it then we'll stop.", Aiden reasoned

Ethan nodded, and Aiden released his grip. Ethan walked over and got up on the bed on all fours. Aiden opened a drawer on his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Aiden walked around to Ethan's backside and admired the Latin boy's sexy ass. He threw the bottle on the bed and undid his pants and pulled them off leaving him standing in nothing but a pair of white Nike Pro compression shorts which were strained thanks to a sizeable erection. Aiden pulled his underwear off and released his erect 7 ½ inch cut cock. Aiden walked around to Ethan to show off his pride and joy.

"Fuck me.", Ethan said

"That's the plan.", Aiden retorted

Aiden walked back around and got on the bed on his knees. Aiden smacked Ethan's left butt cheek and grabbed a hold and massaged both cheeks. Aiden spread the ass wide and brought his mouth close to Ethan's puckered virgin asshole and began using his tongue to round the rim of Ethan's asshole. Aiden began to gnaw and flick his tongue back and forth across the asshole.

"Holy shit, what the actual fuck!", Ethan exclaimed having never experienced this before

"You think you're ready?", Aiden asked looking for the go ahead

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I'm good now.", Ethan replied eagerly

"Alright I'm going to start you off easy.", Aiden said

Aiden grabbed his bottle of lube and opened the cap and squirted a little onto his index finger. Aiden took his finger and swirled it around the asshole. The cold lube made Ethan squirm which made Aiden happy. Aiden quickly and suddenly shoved his index finger in all the way down to his knuckle.

"FUCK! I thought you said you were going to go easy!", Ethan exclaimed

"I did. I could have not prepped you.", Aiden said while working his finger in and out of Ethan's ass.

Aiden worked Ethan's ass slowly putting in his middle finger. Ethan started to buck again putting effort into the finger fucking. Aiden reached around and grabbed on to Ethan's dick and started to roll it in his hand. Aiden was expecting something soft and he'd need to work it for a while but to Aiden's surprise Ethan was already hard again.

"I knew your cock couldn't resist this feeling.", Aiden said proving his point

Aiden pulled his fingers out and took his hand of Ethan's cock. He reached for the bottle of lube and put some in the middle of his aching cock, threw the bottle on the floor and lubed up the rest of his dick. Aiden put himself in position and rubbed his cock up and down Ethan's crack.

"Ready?", asked Aiden

"Jesus fuck of course I'm ready!", Ethan said passionately

Aiden couldn't wait any longer either, he put his helmet head on Ethan's virgin ass and pushed in.

"Oh yeah.", the boys said in unison

Aiden worked his dick in little by little, both boys moaning constantly along the way. Aiden was about three inches into Ethan when he reached around again and began pumping Ethan's cock once again. Aiden tried to take his time, but Ethan was restless and wanted to go faster fucking Aiden moving his ass further and further onto Aiden's cock. Aiden wanted to make him go slower, but his ass was just too tight to keep it slow. Aiden knew he could last for another 5 minutes, but he didn't want to. Aiden started going full speed in a matter of seconds his cock hit Ethan's prostate which almost made him collapse.

"Yeah you never really knew about that little treat, did you?", Aiden taunted Ethan's lack of experience

In moments Aiden was all 7 ½ inches deep into Ethan's sweet tight ass. Fucking at full speed, Aiden's heavy balls slapping against such cute ass cheeks. The sweat running down Aiden's back and chest. Sweat pouring off Ethan's face as he felt his ass being plowed into and his dick being given an expert hand job. Ethan never knew he could feel such elation and sexual pleasure.

"God this tight ass of yours. I don't think… yeah I'm cumming… Oh Ethannnn!", Aiden exclaimed as he pumped hot ropes of seamen deep into Ethan's ass.

"Shit me too!", Ethan said

Aiden made quick work and pulled out of Ethan's ass and flipped him over and took Ethan's dick into his mouth and sucked until Ethan released another 8 ropes of cum into Aiden's mouth and Aiden swallowed it all.

"Saltier the second time around.", Aiden said to his tired-out friend

Aiden laid down next to Ethan both boys naked and breathing heaving. Aiden places his hand on Ethan's laboring chest and moves it back and forth laying on his side looking at his tired smoking hot prize.

"Soooo…I uh…guess this means I have to break up with Chloe?", Ethan asked

"Well that depends on what you want. Look this was probably some of the best sex I've ever had, and it's probably because of the great connection that we have. But, if you can't handle this in public then you don't get it in private.", Aiden said giving Ethan an ultimatum

"There's no way I'm giving this up.", Ethan said rapidly

"Okay. Boyfriend.", Aiden said

"Boyfriend.", Ethan replied with a smile on his face

The two boys drifted off into sleep excited about the new romance that had just begun.

 _Thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more shows are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


End file.
